


Turn my minutes into hours

by JessX2231



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Early Relationship, Early s4, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, season 4, seriously so much making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessX2231/pseuds/JessX2231
Summary: “I like having you here,” Patrick tells him.David hums. “Me too. I know it’s not completely ideal, but for a low-key night in, even when Ray is here -”Patrick shakes his head and gives a little laugh. “No, I meant…” His hands travel up David’s back and back down, bringing attention to where they’re pressed together. “Here.” Patrick fully wraps his arms around David and says, “Right here.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 90
Kudos: 368





	Turn my minutes into hours

**Author's Note:**

> i can't stop writing makeout fics someone stop me!!!!!!! but hey, we can all use a distraction today so hopefully you enjoy. this takes place between dead guy in room 4 and pregnancy test bc i stay on brand. 
> 
> title from ari's "pov"

Their low-key night starts with David bringing take-out to Patrick’s. They share a kiss on the cheek in greeting and David remarks it’s his first time seeing Patrick so dressed down, in just sweatpants and a white t-shirt. 

“It’s cute,” he says, and sees a new kind of spark behind Patrick’s eyes that he’s eager to unlock.

They eat mediocre Chinese food and watch TV while David tells Patrick about the Elmdale college brochure he found on Alexis’s desk. Patrick thinks it’s sweet that David noticed, but he quickly follows up by explaining the only reason he saw it was because he was searching for the under-eye cream that Alexis had stolen from him. Patrick drops it, but David knows he isn’t fooled. 

He changes the subject by making fun of Patrick for using a fork to eat Chinese food.

“It’s easier,” Patrick says, sitting with his back against the arm of the couch and his feet up in the space between them.

“Well, just know that I refuse to be seen with you in public doing that.”

To which Patrick simply replies, “Noted,” and nudges David’s thigh with his socked foot. 

The casual touch has David feeling grateful that he and Patrick have managed to successfully pivot away from business partners and friends into something more. David thinks back to those times before the store was open when he wished he could spend more time one-on-one with Patrick, even when they’d spend all day working together. His mind would wander beyond work hours and consider what it might be like to get to know Patrick on a completely different level. Like why he prefers tea to coffee and how his legs look so good in cheap denim and what his face looks like after he’s been kissed. The fact they could casually sink into that makes David’s chest swell and his cheeks hurt from trying to hide an annoyingly ever-present smile. 

When they’re done eating and everything is cleaned up, Patrick returns to his seat against the arm of the couch and wastes no time reaching for David. “C’mere,” he says softly, holding his hand out for David to take, which he does, and is guided closer. David easily slips his arm around Patrick’s waist and curls into his side. Patrick’s arm settles over the back of the couch and starts stroking mindless patterns with his fingers onto David’s shoulder. They watch TV and talk and when David’s hungry again, Patrick gets cookies from the kitchen. After a while, they still manage to find themselves in the same position they were in before Patrick got up.

It already feels so easy.

At one point, when Patrick’s free hand reaches for the one resting in David’s lap, he expects Patrick’s fingers to intertwine with his, but instead they drift over the back of David’s hand and travel under the cuff of his sleeve. Patrick’s thumb travels the slightest bit up his wrist, and David’s breath hitches on its own volition. As Patrick continues the soft exploration, he leans in to murmur, “Okay?”

David merely hums affirmatively before sinking even further into Patrick’s side. Patrick drops a gentle kiss to the top of David’s head and his thumb goes on stroking his wrist. 

It’s the simplest thing, but the delicate touch of his wrist is mesmerizing. Not only is it a new touch for them, but David tries to think of the other times someone may have stroked a finger over his wrist, maybe from across a table or beside him at a bar. It was usually hinting, but here with Patrick, it seems like something he’s doing mindlessly, just to touch. It’s so intimate that David is flattered and soothed and more than a little turned on all at once.

It seems to be a general theme of how Patrick makes him feel.

“Patrick?” he says into the quiet room.

“Yeah?”

The arm David has around Patrick’s back draws him a touch closer. He turns his head and quickly flickers his eyes to look at Patrick’s lips. He clears his throat, then says, “This isn’t the only reason I came over but—” rather than continue with words, David decides to just follow his instincts and leans in to press his lips to Patrick’s. The way he instinctively reaches out and rests his hand behind Patrick’s head is extremely reminiscent of their first kiss, and David lets himself live in that memory while Patrick kisses him back.

He may or may not linger for an extra moment, hoping Patrick understands what he’s trying to say. When he pulls away, Patrick’s eyes open slowly. 

David watches the recognition appear on his face before he grabs the remote and turns off the TV. Patrick lets out a full breath and smirks at him as he says, “Well, this is awkward, because that’s actually the only reason I invited you.”

“Ah, I see,” David says, leaning in again but stopping just a few inches from Patrick’s face. “Either way, looks like we’re on the same page here, doesn’t it?”

Patrick tilts his head and raises a faint eyebrow. “I’d say so, David.”

Their kisses start slow, careful. Patrick definitely isn’t shy — it’s not like they haven’t done this before — but David is learning the ways he sometimes needs to warm up in these situations. There have been so few opportunities for either of them to let themselves go completely, so David doesn’t blame him. 

The truth is, they often have a distinguished cut off. They kiss saying goodbye, knowing one of them will eventually have to make the first move to actually leave. They kiss when they find rare moments of privacy, knowing there’s the lingering inevitability of being interrupted with very little warning. So they’re careful not to get too lost in it. 

But that doesn’t seem to be a main concern at the moment. Sure, Ray could come home at any time, but he specifically told Patrick he’d be out late, so no matter what that actually means, the possibility is the furthest thing from David’s mind. And he wants to believe that the way Patrick’s kissing him is an indication he’s feeling the same way. 

His hand is at David’s jaw, holding him close as he kisses his top lip, then the bottom. David may have kissed a thousand people before Patrick, but right now he can’t remember a single one. 

When he slides his hand down to Patrick’s bicep, he feels the warm skin that’s usually covered up by button down shirts and sweaters. He feels the sturdy muscles that subtly twitch when Patrick’s thumb swipes at David’s lower lip between kisses. David finds himself having to reel in his mind at the possibilities of what it will be like when they can take the next step forward. But he’s willing to wait. 

He’s never been more willing to wait. 

After some time, they make themselves more comfortable, lying along the length of the couch. When Patrick’s hands move to David’s waist, he feels a smile against his lips. David pulls back, but not before leaning back in for another quick peck. 

Patrick gives his waist a gentle squeeze before his thumbs start to make soothing circles at his hips. 

“I like having you here,” Patrick tells him. 

David hums. “Me too. I know it’s not completely ideal, but for a low-key night in, even when Ray  _ is _ here -”

Patrick shakes his head and gives a little laugh. “No, I meant…” His hands travel up David’s back and back down, bringing attention to where they’re pressed together. “ _ Here _ .” Patrick fully wraps his arms around David and says, “Right here.”

The way Patrick is looking at him is so infuriatingly tender. And hot. At the same time.  _ How the fuck does he do that? _

“Oh,” David says, because words are suddenly escaping him. “Yeah?”

Patrick leans down and presses a small kiss to David’s neck, then another. “Yeah,” he says against David’s skin. When he pulls back, he pauses and holds David’s gaze — it’s curious, and focused. 

“David,'' he eventually whispers. Sort of like the way he did in the store the day after they kissed for the first time. Right before they kissed for the second time. It was hushed, and full of awe. He reaches up to hold David’s face with one hand, stroking his cheek gently. “You’re so beautiful. I…” he trails off and shakes his head just a bit. He blinks a few times, then looks at David again with an easy smile. “I realized I hadn’t told you that before.” 

David lets out a breath of his own and tries his best to keep his face in check. He’d never been good at filtering himself — especially his facial expressions — and with Patrick always being so attentive, he knew it was probably a lost cause. But for dignity’s sake, he tries.

“Well,” David eventually replies, “feel free to tell me whenever you’d like. Flattery will get you everywhere.” He pauses, considering the rest of the reply that’s forming on his tongue. He decides Patrick can handle it,  _ especially _ with it sort of being a sports reference, so he continues with a smile and wink. “Any base you want, actually.”

Patrick smiles, too, and David is instantly relieved. His hand slides down so his fingers can slip beneath the collar of David’s shirt, tugging lightly and bringing him down for a kiss that is heated from the start. 

With Patrick’s lips firmly pressed to his, David lets a sharp breath out of his nose and sinks into the kiss. His first instinct is to revert back to the way he’d desperately grasp at control when he hooked up with people in the past. While he would often play it off as just one of the ways he got off, it was really to protect himself from the possibility that they’d leave as soon as it was over. He always figured if that was going to happen, he’d rather whatever happened beforehand to be on his terms. 

But after giving it an extra second of thought, he realizes he doesn’t want to do that here. Doesn’t have to. He wants to tune in to what Patrick wants, what makes Patrick feel good. Patrick has been nothing but generous to him since the first day they met, and the closer they become, David wants to make sure he’s giving as much as he takes.

Okay, maybe not  _ just _ as much. He knows he takes a lot. But he can certainly give more than he has before.

David involuntarily lets out a tiny moan when Patrick reaches up to hold his face in both hands and his fingernails delicately scratch the nape of his neck. The heat of their kisses builds with each press of their lips. Whenever one of them pulls away to catch their breath, it’s not long before the other effortlessly dives back in to pick up where they left off. 

At one point, Patrick pulls back and breathes his name. David opens his eyes to see Patrick’s are a little wild, and that turns him on so much. But before he can act on it, he tracks the hint of hesitation in Patrick’s voice as he begins to say, “Can I touch…” and then stops for a long pause. As each second ticks by — it’s probably only a total of three seconds, but it seems like  _ at least _ twelve — David feels his heart rate speed up a bit. And then Patrick finishes with, “...your hair?”

David’s jaw drops and then does his best to quickly school his surprised expression back into something more normal. He clears his throat, nods, and replies, “Uh. Um, yes. Sure.”

“What?” Patrick says around a breath. “Did you think I was going to say something else?” His eyes are goading and his head is tilted innocently.

_ Oh, he’s  _ such  _ a dick _ .

David rests his elbow on the couch beside Patrick’s shoulder, and puts his head in his hand. “Oh, he’s got jokes.”

Patrick merely shrugs and turns his head to press a kiss to the inside of David’s forearm, even though it’s covered by his sweater. “At this point, I’d think you’d be concerned if I wasn’t teasing you.”

“Mm, concerned? I was thinking more pleased, grateful —” 

“Okay, David,” Patrick says with a laugh, pulling David closer until he’s settled in the space between his legs. Patrick kisses him and mumbles, “If you say so,” against his lips before tangling his fingers in David’s hair.

David instantly reacts. A low groan escapes him, which just propels Patrick forward, too. His movements are confident as he coaxes David’s mouth open and presses his tongue inside. His heart is pounding as their tongues meet desperately. It’s so good. 

There isn’t a part of Patrick that David doesn’t want to touch. He’s being careful, though. He anchors one of his hands high on Patrick’s waist, a safe distance away from the elastic of his pants. Patrick’s chest is heaving beneath him as he leans their foreheads together long enough to get some air back into his lungs, and then licking into his mouth again.

David loves Patrick’s touch. It’s always sturdy, sure, and sometimes a little desperate. One of his hands is still in David’s hair, and the other drifts down to his lower back. He grips at David’s sweater, bunching it up and exposing a strip of skin, warm air hitting David’s back and making him shiver. Something similar surges in Patrick and then he’s sucking on David’s tongue. David kind of wants to die, he’s so turned on.

When he pulls away, he lifts an eyebrow at Patrick and says, “It’s kind of unfair, how good you are at that.”

Patrick begins to reply, but when David leans down, pulls at Patrick’s shirt collar, and uses his lips, tongue, and teeth against the skin at his collarbone, he instead hears a heavy, unbridled moan that sounds gorgeous in the otherwise quiet room.

David pauses, trying to steel himself but failing miserably. “Patrick...the sounds you make.” He shakes his head in disbelief. "I swear to god.”

He continues kissing Patrick’s neck hot and frantically, the hand in his hair gripping tighter and encouraging him to keep going. His lips travel over the expanse of skin, and when David reaches Patrick’s Adam’s apple, he continues lower, kissing his chest over his thin white t-shirt. He stops, breathes, and then reaches his hand up to brush against Patrick’s nipple that is peaked under the fabric. He looks up eagerly to see Patrick’s reaction.

He’s looking down at David and his gaze is heated, but his eyebrows are slightly furrowed. Like he wasn’t expecting it. Or judging by the harsh breath he lets out, like he wasn’t expecting to enjoy it.

“Is this,” David begins, adding pressure to the tips of his fingers, “good? If you don’t — I don’t wanna —”

But then Patrick’s nodding. “It’s good,” he assures David. “I hadn’t — hadn’t really…”

David lifts his head to press a quick kiss to Patrick’s lips. “It’s okay,” he says genuinely. And then with a daring smile, his mouth replaces his fingertips, teasing just enough to cause another reaction out of Patrick. He hears a little whine, which encourages him to let his tongue flick out and then graze his teeth over the fabric.

Patrick’s chest hitches and he lets out a breath that sounds like it’s been knocked out of his lungs.

“God, David,” he says, hands scrambling to get a hold on his upper arms and pull him back up. “Come here.”

It’s a little less coordinated than before, but their kisses are still languid in a way that makes the chatter in David’s mind go away. The one that tells him to slow down and second guess and meticulously control. Instead, he gives himself up to Patrick’s touch — his hands resting just above the waist of David’s pants, his mouth eagerly capturing David’s bottom lip between his own, his hips tilting up in a way that seems involuntarily and is completely dizzying.

Since they’re both in sweatpants, it’s kind of impossible to ignore the fact that they’re both getting hard. David doesn’t want to push, so he rearranges himself so instead of being fully on top of Patrick, he’s straddling one of his legs, giving him more leverage to lift his hips away. But then Patrick’s hands begin to slip lower. 

“This okay?” Patrick asks tentatively.

“Mhm,” David hums affirmatively. “Do it. Want your hands on me.”

When Patrick finally grabs his ass, David moans and kisses him hungrily, rocking his hips down the slightest bit. His tongue presses into Patrick’s mouth and he’s met with the hottest whine in response. A few whines, actually, growing steadily each time their tongues press together. The sound is unhinged and addicting and absolutely beautiful.

Patrick breaks their kiss and his eyes are still closed when he says, “Fuck, I can feel you getting hard.” His cheeks instantly flush and he opens his eyes. “Is that...weird? To say that?”

David shakes his head around a small laugh. “Absolutely not. The opposite actually.” He dips down to place a kiss just below Patrick’s ear and says with a delighted smile, “It’s really sexy.”

Patrick’s hands grip him tighter, and David reaches with equal fervor for Patrick’s thigh, slipping his hand down behind it and pulling his leg up just enough for Patrick to follow. Their hips begin to find a rhythm that is slow and not enough, but David knows it’s best to continue taking his cues from Patrick. He presses his face into the side of Patrick’s neck as they carefully move together and he makes sure to keep himself in check.

When he hears Patrick’s deep groan at a particularly satisfying drag of their hips, David decides to formally check in before things go too far.

He lifts his head and says, “Hey,” with a heavy breath and a hand on Patrick’s chest. “I’m more than happy to go at whatever pace you’re comfortable with. But just know...whenever you want to do...something else?” David cups his cheek and nods with a heated gaze. “I want you. Okay?”

Patrick frames David’s face with both hands and kisses him fiercely. “I want you too,” he says desperately against David’s lips before diving in once more. When they pull apart, Patrick looks up at David froughtly. There’s a pause, and then he says, “But maybe, not on Ray’s couch?” He closes his eyes, collecting himself. “But I promise, I want to. Maybe this weekend, we could—”

But Patrick doesn’t get to finish that thought because suddenly there are keys rattling in the doorknob.

David moves to pull away from Patrick completely, but Patrick holds him close. David glares at him and then gracelessly falls onto Patrick’s chest, closes his eyes, and immediately begins to pretend to be sleeping. Patrick chuckles.

“Hey, Ray,” Patrick calls out.

“Patrick!” he greets loudly before clearly seeing David and quieting himself. “Sorry. How was your night?”

“Apparently not exciting enough since my date fell asleep,” Patrick says. David hates him for being able to so quickly act presentable and not at all like the two just spent the last half an hour making out on this very couch. 

Then Patrick casually taps David’s butt as he says, “I’ll drive him home soon,” and David  _ really _ hates him.

Patrick is gently running his thumb up and down David’s spine as Ray heads upstairs. When David is sure he can hear his footsteps in the room above them, he lifts his head and glares at Patrick. “You are so mean.”

“What, you didn’t like that?” Patrick asks, slipping his hand under the waistband of David’s pants and letting it roam down to the swell of his ass, brushing the fabric of his briefs. He’s looking at David totally innocently, but of course knows exactly what he’s doing. 

David reaches behind him to pull Patrick’s hand away and sits up, straightening his sweater. “You’re hilarious.” He huffs and runs a hand through his hair. “I believe you said something about driving me home?” He stands up and holds out his hand for Patrick to take. After using it to pull him off the couch, he gives it a squeeze and steps closer so that they’re chest to chest. David smirks and says, “You can tell me about what you were thinking for this weekend.”

**Author's Note:**

> take care of yourselves today and the rest of this week <3 drink lots of water!
> 
> also [jessx2231](https://jessx2231.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
